Mr. Edwards
Wesley Hunter Edwards, almost always referred to as 'Mr. Edwards '''and nicknamed '''Sir Topham Hatt '''by Nicholas, is a controller of the Norfolk Southern Railroad and the yardmaster of Highland Valley. Bio He is in charge of managing all trains that leave and enter Highland Valley everyday. One of his main assignments is giving orders to the engines, telling them what jobs they need to do. He also is in charge of determining the consequences if an engine misbehaves. However, Mr. Edwards will often reward his engines whenever they complete their jobs on time or do something good enough to please him. Mr. Edwards' love for trains began with his grandfather being the yardmaster in the 1950s. Mr. Edwards would occasionally visit his grandfather at the yard and see locomotives up close. Mr. Edwards even went railfanning during his older years and eventually became a railroader himself. He also has an interest in World War II and likes to collect vintage World War II equipment and even occasionally organize photo shoots (sometimes in Richmond, VA) for a book he's writing on the war. Mr. Edwards first started managing Highland Valley Yard around 1995, back when Conrail was the railroad to serve the area. From 1999 onwards, he started controlling NS engines after NS along with CSX split Conrail up. However, he is not the first railroader in his family, as his grandfather controlled Highland Valley in the 1950s, when PRR served the area and when they still used steam power. In Substitute Boss, he took a vacation to Jacksonville, FL and let another man take over for him. In Delay After Day, he arrived late for work several times due to his wife's new job in Bethel Park. He was at severe risk of losing his job before Shawn found him a caboose he can sleep in. He is voiced by the creator. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Long Hood Forward * The Fog Strikes Again * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Lily vs. Lilie ''(mentioned) * Troublesome Cars * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (mentioned) * Sleepover * Jared Screws Up Twice * Overnight Adventure (mentioned) * Anger Management Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Head End Power Project He may appear in Engines vs. Zombies. Episodes (Pride of the PRR) * Joey and the Signal * Frank in a Mess * C&O Spy * The Broadway Limited * Power and Speed * Relations * Train Master Trivia * He is the first human character in the series. * He shares the same model as Mr. Williams from the last few episodes of The Tidewater Chronicles. * His name was reused for the controller in up4014 steam train fan's Rails of Sherman Hill. However, he has a different human model and he is voiced by Benthetrainkid. * His full name is Wesley Hunter Edwards, but he prefers to go by his middle name. * He is the first controller in the series to have his full name revealed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Human Characters Category:Railroad Controllers Category:Main characters Category:Non-Locomotive characters Category:Teachers